Zombies?
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: If Caroline had to imagine who she would be stuck with in a zombie apocalypse, she never would have imagined it would have been the Mikaelson's. Klaus/Caroline, ExK, DxExS, RxM, JxB.
1. What's That Noise?

Summary: If Caroline had to imagine who she would be stuck with in a zombie apocalypse, she never would have imagined it would have been the Mikaelson's. Klaus/Caroline, ExK, DxExS, RxM, JxB.

**A.N. Hey guys! So I decided to try something new. I am a huge Klaroline fan, and I have seen some Damon/Caroline (which I also like) zombie stories, but never Klaus/Caroline! So I decided to write one. I'm not really that experienced when it comes to writing about zombies, so you guys will have to tell me how I'm doing, and if you want me to continue. Also, in my story, Kol is not dead, there is no cure or Silas, and Klaus never slept with Hayley. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

It all started one Friday night in March.

It was about eleven, and the residents of Mystic Falls were all at home, sleeping peacefully. Well, mostly sleeping. Some were doing _other _things, if you catch my drift. I, Caroline Forbes, was doing neither.

I had just returned home from my boyfriend (well, _ex-_boyfriend now) Tyler's house. I had broken up with him. We had sort of been drifting apart for a while, and finally, I decided to just go ahead and end it. I had been thinking all day about what to say, but I hadn't been able to find the right words. How was I supposed to tell him that while I loved him, I wasn't in love with him anymore?

I had always thought Tyler and I would be together forever, but I guess not. I imagined that once all of the excitement was over, we would leave Mystic Falls and travel the world. But now Tyler's obsessed with killing Klaus, and Elena's a vampire, and it looks like I won't be leaving Mystic Falls for a while.

Tyler had been pretty cool about it; we both knew it was coming. We both promised to stay friends, but I knew that it was going to be awkward for a while. After all, he had cheated on me with that were-slut, and I had sort-of-ish cheated on him with the guy that turned him into a hybrid. Well, I hadn't technically cheated because we weren't really together at the time, but I had still gone on a "date" with Klaus. Does it even count if he bribed me?

Moving on, I returned home to find a picture of me on my bed, from my favorite stalker. Wait, did I say favorite? I meant _least _favorite. I mean, sure, I didn't hate Klaus anymore, and we were sort of friends or whatever, but that did NOT mean that I enjoyed him watching me or drawing pictures of me, even if it was super romantic. Not at all.

Although, I had to admit, the picture was gorgeous. For someone who had done so many evil things and killed so many innocent people, he sure was a great artist. I remember at the ball when he had told me it was one of his "passions". I remember how he looked at me like I was a princess, like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. For someone so evil, he sure makes it hard to hate him.

But, he was still a large part of the reason Tyler and I had broken up, and I was still bitter over that (since it had happened, what, a half an hour ago?).

So, I picked up the picture, and, like any normal person would do at eleven o'clock at night, I drove to the Mikaelson Mansion to yell at the stupid hybrid.

He was, of course, awake, and opened the door before I could even put my hand down to knock.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" He asked smoothly, leaning against the doorframe.

He had probably been painting, as he had a tiny little smudge of yellow paint on his cheek. And no, I did not want to wipe it off. Not at all. Not even a little.

I glared at him for a minute, when I realized that I had been distracted into forgetting why I came. When he glanced down at the drawing in my hand with that stupid smirk of his, I remembered.

"Stop drawing me!" I said, keeping my glare steady on his eyes, and not the distracting smear of paint.

"Why? You don't like them, love?" He asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"No-well, yes, but, NO!" I internally face-palmed at my answer. "Just stop, ok! I have a…" I trailed off as I realized that I didn't have a boyfriend anymore.

"You have a…?" He prompted.

"Nothing!" I was sure that if I weren't a vampire, my cheeks would be bright red.

"Alright, love. If you say so." There it was again, that stupid smirk. I wish I could just smack it off his perfect face…oh god, I did NOT just think that! He was not perfect. Bad Caroline!

"Anyways," I quickly changed the subject. "Just take your stupid drawing back, and leave me alone." I shoved it at him, and turned to leave. Before I could even take a step his hand was around my wrist, turning me back to face him.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit, love? We can _catch up._" That smirk…GOD!

"Thanks," I began, thinking of a snarky comment. "But honestly, I'd rather…" I trailed off as suddenly his eyes went dark, and he tilted his head to the side a little, listening.

"What are you…" I said, but he cut me off by placing a hand over my mouth and shushing me. A warm hand. A warm hand that smelled very good…

"I hear something…" He murmured eyes to the distance.

I strained my ears, but the only noises I could hear were from inside the house. Probably his annoying sister. Although, I had to admit, she wasn't so bad. She sort of reminded me of myself.

"It sounds like….groaning…" He said curiously.

.

.

.

And that, my dear friends, is how the zombie apocalypse began. Well, in Mystic Falls. For me, I guess. How I began the zombie apocalypse. Or, I mean…ok, you get the idea.

**A.N. So that's the beginning! Tell me if you like it and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. I Always Hated Zombie Movies

**A.N. Wow! I got 10 reviews just for that first chapter! I'm really glad that you guys like it, and thanks to everyone that reviewed**** And so…the next chapter!**

So, remember that noise that Klaus heard? Yeah, that was a pack of ravenous zombies.

After he heard that, Klaus went to investigate. And, since I apparently have no brains (haha get it, no brains? Cuz they're zombies? Ok…I guess it's not time for a joke…), I followed. He isn't exactly the easiest person to keep up with, being a thousand year old vampire and all.

I tried to keep up, and eventually I could hear it too. We arrived in the middle of town, and there were these…_things_…everywhere.

OK, I'm a vampire, so I feel like I have seen some pretty horrific things in my life. But all of it was nothing compared to this.

It wasn't like the movies, where they're all bloody and eating guts, and you can totally tell it's fake. There were people…no, not people,_ zombies _with patches of skin just missing, exposing muscle. Some had muscle torn away so you could see the bone. There were some whose brains were exposed, or their eyes were missing, and some had whole limbs missing.

Pieces of people were everywhere; I was trying to convince myself that it was all fake, that none of this was real, that everyone was playing some huge prank.

But no one was mean enough to do this, not even Damon, and besides; who could pull this off?

I felt like I was standing there, gaping, for hours, but in reality it was only about a minute.

My brain was on overload trying to process this, but somehow the fact that it was real just wouldn't click. I finally came to my senses when I saw my English teacher get eaten.

Klaus was still standing next to me, scanning the area, and judging by his wide eyes, I assumed he also was trying to process what was going on. I mean, how could this have happened so fast, in one night? How could so many people just become zombies? How could it have spread so fast? One second everything is normal, and the next, chaos.

Anyway, as for my English teacher, he was the first person I recognized. Everyone just looked, well, gross. I didn't see any familiar faces. But Mr. Barnes was a couple feet away from me, and from what I could see he appeared human, standing and looking around like me.

I called out to him, but when he turned around, it was not Mr. Barnes I was looking at.

I started screaming. I screamed, and I screamed, and I screamed. Because seeing this, seeing this monster that had once been my teacher, it was the last straw for me.

His face was half torn off, as in the skin looked as if it had literally been pulled off, and all I could see was red. He was missing one of his hands, a bloody stump all that remained. His hair had mostly fallen out, some patched remaining. His clothes were all torn up; the pieces that were left were red, though I don't think they were when he put them on.

The thing that used to be Mr. Barnes started to walk towards us, shuffling and groaning. As he neared I realized just how awful everything smelled. It was like a bunch of corpses, which, I suppose they were. I gagged, and bent over, wishing I wasn't a vampire so I could throw up.

When I did this, Klaus seemed to snap to his senses, and he apparently became aware of the (rapidly) approaching zombie. Of course, the slowness just had to be the one thing zombie movies got wrong. Klaus grabbed my hand, and, while any other time I would object, I clung to it.

We once again began to run, and this time he went slow enough that I could keep up. We soon arrived back at the Mikaelson Mansion, and Klaus rushed us inside, calling for his sister.

"BEKAH!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the large rooms. "COME HERE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

While I would have expected Rebekah to come strolling in, annoyance across her beautiful features, when she entered the room her face was white with fear.

"I know." I don't think I had ever heard her more worried. "It is all over the television. What are we going to do, Nik?"

He sighed, and ran a hand down his face. I noticed then that we had not let go of each other's hands, though I didn't really mind. For the moment, he was keeping me anchored to reality.

"I don't know." Klaus finally responded, voice weary. "You should go call Elijah…"

A smooth voice cut in. "That will not be necessary." Elijah stood before us, a calm look upon his face. Next to him was the other brother, Kol. While Elijah appeared calm, Kol had a wicked grin upon his face, and if I didn't know any better I might say he seemed excited.

Klaus smiled. "Hello Elijah, Kol. I am glad you are here. Now we can discuss what we are going to do about this…"

Suddenly, I realized something. "What about me?" I asked, finally pulling my hand away from Klaus'. "I need to find my mom and my friends."

Klaus' face filled with anger. "Are you mad? You can't go out there! You'll be killed!"

I felt anger rush though me, and I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could, Elijah interjected. "While I understand your desire to look for your loved ones, until we find out what has happened, I feel it would be best for all of us if you simply stared here, where we may protect you." He smiled reassuringly.

I sighed, realizing that they were right. And even if they weren't, what was I supposed to do? Klaus would never let me out. Besides, they were all Original vampires; while not my first choice for companions, I suppose if I had to be stuck with someone other than my friends in the Zombie Apocalypse, at least it was invincible Original vampires.

"All right." I agreed. "But as soon as we figure out what's happening and come up with a plan, will you please take me to find my friends?"

"Of course." Klaus said. "We should all be working together to figure out what to do about this. But until then, try to keep yourself safe, alright sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

This was going to be fun.

That was sarcasm.

This is going to suck.

I always hated zombie movies.

**A.N. So that's chapter two! A little short, but I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with this. If you guys have any suggestions or things you want me to include, review and let me know, I will try to put it in. I'm not great at writing scary stuff, so this will probably be a little more funny than scary. Just to let you know. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Thanks!**


End file.
